Oracle 19: Revelation! Final Battle Turns Unlocking The Truth
Oracle 19: Revelation! Final Battle Turns Unlocking The Truth (啓示！最後の戦いは、真実のアンロックになります Keiji! Saigonotatakai wa, shinjitsu no anrokku ni narimasu) is the nineteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira faced Cyan in their final battle. Despite that Cyan was controlled by Emperor Ryuuen, she was totally freed from evil and returned back in human as Hiroyo Takahata, thanks to Anaira who helped her to set herself free from evil. Plot In Hayashibara mansion, Anaira still remembered her recent battle with Cyan. She remembered how she felt something while she had a close fight with her. On the other hand, Cyan became hesitated due to Anaira's exposé about her true identity as Hiroyo Takahata. Unknown to her, she has been observed by Emperor Ryuuen, who has a plan to help her. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center Building, Anaira assigned each reporters to each news story they've got. She told that they must submit their latest report within the next 24 hours. As the reporters went outside the Media Center to do their job, Anaira received a message that the Chariot Soldiers started to attacking the Maruyama Business Center in Raijin District, in north Hirakawa City. Since Hiroshi, Ayako and Chisato were busy as TV reporters, she called the remaining Armored Fighters to head on to their location. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Cyan what's wrong with her. Cyan replied nothing, and she went outside the room. But he told her that he has a plan to stop her hesitations by undergo a training to be a better Chariot Fighter. Because of Emperor Ryuuen's plan, Cyan accepted it, so she will not be hesitated anymore. Anaira and other Armored Fighters came to Maruyama Business Center and fought the Chariot Soldiers who attacked there. They defeated them using Meister Slash, Energy Slash and Force Strike respectively. The people in Maruyama Business Center thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them; as well as Miyuki, who was there to cover a news story, thanked also the Armored Fighters for saving her. Emperor Ryuuen felt disappointed after he found out that his Chariot Soldiers defeated in their battle. To make his revenge attack, he called Triskaide, Archos and Irie to go to the human world to make an attack against humans. After he sent the three Chariot Fighters to the human world, Emperor Ryuuen called Cyan to go to the human world also in order to face Anaira. Triskaide, Irie and Archos went to Takeda District to wreak havoc there. Meanwhile, Cyan called Anaira to have a face off battle with her. As a result, the Armored Fighters went to Takeda District and fought the three Chariot Fighters. On the other hand, Anaira went to the abandoned warehouse again where Cyan was there. She told to Cyan to end their battle immediately, but Cyan refused. Instead, she transformed again as Chariot Fighter Chaser and attacked Anaira. Anaira, on the other hand, forced herself to transform as Armored Fighter 01 and fought Cyan. She forced her to remember all her past memories, but Cyan didn't and she attacked Anaira instead. Emperor Ryuuen came in and started mocking Anaira. He told her the truth that Cyan is Hiroyo, whom he brainwashed all her memories as a human in order to become a Chariot. Because of Emperor Ryuuen's revelation, Anaira started to get mad at him and attacked him. She asked Emperor Ryuuen more about Hiroyo, but he refused. Instead, he called Cyan to attack Anaira, but Anaira stopped Cyan's attack. She attempted to force her again to remember all her past memories as a human, but Cyan told her to shut up and attacked her immediately. Emperor Ryuuen, who was standing nearby, told Anaira to give up and accept that Hiroyo is already dead. But Anaira never gave up and since she has no choice, she forced to remove the Chariot Chaser from Cyan's hand and threw it away and hugged her tightly. While hugging Cyan, Anaira told her to remember all her past memories as a human, and even their friendship. Anaira also told Cyan that she love her more than just a friend, but as a sibling. Because of Anaira's words that she love her very much, Cyan started to broke down her tears. She forced to push Anaira away from her, and started to weep and forced to remove her Chariot Unlocker away, making her to de-transform back to human form. As a result, the Chariot Empire insignia mark on her forehead was totally removed, and all her past memories was totally restored and finally she freed herself from evil and returned back to her normal state as Hiroyo Takahata. Emperor Ryuuen, who was shocked, felt disgusted after he found out that Hiroyo was finally returned back to her normal state and he attacked Anaira. Anaira blocked his attack and she attacked him using the Meister Shoot. After his defeat, Emperor Ryuuen told Anaira that he will never forgive her and he left. After the battle, Anaira asked Hiroyo if she's okay. Hiroyo told her that she's okay, and hugged Anaira. She thanked Anaira for rescuing and saving her from the evil Chariot Empire, and she collapsed. Because of this, Anaira rushed her to the hospital to recover from her condition. As Hiroyo recovers, she saw Anaira sleeping beside her, making her happy. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā)/Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Be Ambitious」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Kids On Mafia Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 119, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 19: The Drastic Measures, The Zenith episode 14 and Nocturnal Project episode 120. Starting August 15, 2016, Never Surrender will be replaced Nocturnal Project on its timeslot at 10:00pm NCHST. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes